


Babysitting Legends

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: When Zari and Nora get deaged due to a TimeWave, who better to take care of them than Sara and Ava?





	Babysitting Legends

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt fill for sapphicbeebo: hope you enjoy!

Ava Sharpe was prepared for a lot of things. She was prepared for taking over the Time Bureau as Director when Bennet was murdered by a psychopath, telepathic gorilla. She was prepared to handle the Legends, well, as much as one could be prepared when you aren’t allowed to actually interact with them thanks to an arrogant Rip Hunter. Ava had even been somewhat ready to handle a relationship with the infamous Sara Lance, captain of  _ The Waverider _ and the original Canary of Star City. 

Okay, that last one was a  _ fucking lie.  _

She was nowhere near prepared enough to have her girlfriend standing in their bedroom at one in the morning, cradling a ‘babified’ Nora Darhk in one arm and Zari Tomaz in the other. Ava didn’t even know  _ where  _ to start unpacking all of this. Maybe she had to start with  _ why _ her two friends were babies.

“What-?” Ava was cut off by Sara shoving baby Nora into her arms.

“Please help, I didn’t know where to take them and Nora keeps crying when she wakes up.” Sara looked desperate and extremely tired, so Ava gave in rather easily. “Ray should be coming over soon with supplies and he’ll be in charge of the Legends while we stay here with these two.”

Ava was still shocked, Sara hadn’t even asked if she would be okay with hiding out here with two baby Legends. “Sara-”

“I don’t even know why it was only them when all of us were hit by whatever odd Time Wave that was. It wasn’t until after we settled did we realize that  _ none of us could find Zari or Nora. _ And we were all freaking out until Gideon told us they were in Zari’s room. Which was a relief until she told us to get there  _ now _ and we were even more scared at the thought of them being hurt so badly they needed help. And-”

“Sara!” Ava shouted, startling Sara out of her panic fueled ramble and waking the babies. “Calm Zari down, I’ve got Nora. It’s okay, you’ve babysat before, you know what to do okay, babe? You can do this, she’s no different than any other baby.” Except she was, they both were different because these two were their friends. But someone had to try and be the voice of reason when Sara was two seconds away from a full blown panic attack and they each had a screaming baby.

“Right, right,” she mumbled, turning away to try and calm Zari down.

Ava focused on Nora, she had absolutely no concrete experience babysitting or handling children but she did have experience with Gary. He was basically an overgrown child, needing to be reminded to take care of himself and coached on things. If there was one thing she could take from working with him was that maybe soft talking with Nora might be the way to get her to calm down.

“Hey, hey. You’re okay.” She cradled Nora closer, softly rocking her and cooing words that she hoped would comfort her. “I’m sorry I yelled and woke you up, my girlfriend was being a bit of a bubble head and she was going to scare herself into a panic attack.” Ava hoped this approach would work and to her amazement, Nora slowly calmed down and transitioned into small hiccoughs. “See? There’s nothing wrong with crying when you’re scared, I get scared too. You’re so brave for expressing your feelings.”

“That’s the most Ava way of taking care of a baby I can possibly think of.” Sara’s voice broke her out of her baby induced moment. “I’m so glad it worked because I could get Zari to calm down but Nora? Hell no.”

“Language.” Ava chided her, even though she was pretty sure that the children weren’t old enough to be aware of bad words. “Ah, they… how old are they and  _ how _ did this happen? Without the rambling please.”

Sara frowned, adjusting Zari a little getting a small whimper from her. “I think Gideon said that were like, six-seven months old? They’re so  _ small, Ava. _ I’m scared, it’s different when it’s your friends.” 

Ava carefully maneuvered around Nora and Zari so she could press her forehead against Sara’s. They managed to be close without squishing their two friends between them and it helped Sara regain her composure. “Breathe babe, we can do this okay? Yes they’re our friends but between you and I? We got this.”

Sara took in a shaky breath, still terrified on messing up. “We got this?” She asked, needing to double check with her girlfriend.

“Always.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava was currently laying on the floor, typing out something on her phone while Nora was currently passed out on top of her. Zari was happily playing with Sara’s hair, gumming at it and getting drool all over her chin everytime she pulled back. “Seems like you need help?” Ava put her phone down and looked rather amused at her girlfriend.

“I do  _ not _ need help. I can’t help you two apparently had a real rager and she’s passed out on top of you. How do you do that anyways?” She questioned, looking curious and still trying to avoid grabby hands from an overly excited Zari. “Can you please settle down? Please Z?” Sara tried pulling puppy dog eyes on a baby. Zari stared at her for a long moment before babbling and reaching out to grab Sara’s face, excitement clear even across the room.

“Baby Z says no,” she chuckled, stilling a whining Nora with a steady hand on her small back. She carefully sat up, trying not to jostle the tiny girl in her arms even more. “And Baby Nora says please stop moving, I’m trying to sleep!” Ava cooed in a silly voice that earns her a small giggle before Nora makes herself comfortable against her chest and passing back out.

Once Sara finally managed to get Zari distracted enough from her hair, she chose to comment on what her girlfriend was doing. “I had no idea you were so good with babies.” Sara eyed Ava, enjoying seeing her so casual and relaxed even with a seven month old sleeping on her while she wore older clothing. This was a very good look on her and definitely getting her to think on something that should probably be brought up sooner or later. 

“Me either honestly.” Ava hummed, checking on Nora and was delighted to see she was well and truly asleep. “I’m going to get her into her bassinet, then I’ll take Zari, feed her while you check in with Ray. See if any progress has been made.” Carefully she stood up with her precious cargo and started her way to their room where they had the bassinets. 

Ava made a slight detour, deciding that Sara needed a slight cheering up and gave her a small kiss. The move brought a content, pleased noise from her and Sara tried to get more affection from her partner before Ava left the room. “Avaaaaa.” Sara whined before a yelp escapes her throat as baby Zari yanks on her hair suddenly. 

In the room, Ava started working on getting Nora ready for a nap in her bassinet. “Why are you so cute? What are you going to use this cuteness for?” Ava asked Nora, using her baby talk voice on the small girl. “Hm? Oh I know what. You are going to use it to charm everyone when they come by tomorrow!” She cooed, earning a small disgruntled noise from Nora when she shifted her into the crib. 

Ava took a few moments, making sure that Nora was settled properly and everything was cleared from around her head. Next, she just watched the little girl sleep peacefully. She was content, watching the rise and fall of her stomach lulled Ava into a sense of peace. 

Briefly she entertained the thought of this being her own child, watching them sleep and raising them with the most wonderful person she had ever met. What would they look like? Would they have blonde hair like the two of them, or would some of the Lance’s darker genes come into play? Would they take after Sara’s sillier nature or would they be more like her? 

Hell, would she and Sara make good parents? Babysitting two friends who accidentally got turned into babies was one thing, raising a kid and loving them for the rest of their lives was another. It sounded amazing and Ava would definitely be down to have children but… 

Only if Sara wanted kids. She would be okay if the answer was no, content with the task of helping raise Ray and Nora’s future children. Or Zari and Charlie’s if they ever got it together. 

Ava shook her head, bringing herself back to reality just as she hears a loud shriek from the living room. The calm feeling immediately disappears, instead replacing itself with panic and worry. She hurries out of the room as quietly as she can so she doesn’t disturb Nora who’s fast asleep still.

What greets her when she finds Sara and Zari is a sight that she hoped would never, ever leave her. Sara has Zari in her lap and finally managed to get the baby girl to stop yanking on her hair. Instead, they are playing peek a boo and Zari was having a lot of fun, giggling and letting out small shrieks whenever Sara tickled her.

“Ah, oops. Got a little carried away there.” Sara looked sheepish when she noticed Ava standing in the entry way for the living room. “Nora out for the count?” She asked, standing up with Zari who looked to be getting sleepy herself. 

Ava reached out and took Zari from Sara. The little girl made a happy content noise as she settled against her front, dozing off easily. “Oh sure, when  _ I _ have her, she wants to cause chaos. But when  _ you _ have her, she goes  _ right  _ to sleep.” Sara looked extremely offended and it made Ava crack up. 

“What can I say, babe, I’m great to nap on.” Ava’s face betrayed just how amused she was that Sara was acting upset about her baby teammates. “I’ll put Zari down and we’ll call Ray.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, Gideon figured it out. When the Time Wave hit us, it affected Zari and Nora the most since they were both born after the turn of the century and turned them back to babies.” Ray finished explaining, looking as perplexed as the two women felt.

“Okay… The real question is how can we turn them back?” Sara asked, glancing at a rather nervous looking Ava. She reached out and placed her hand on Ava’s thigh, hoping to convey comfort through her touch. “Do you have any ideas? I’m not sure how this would affect the timeline if these two don’t return to normal.”

Gideon’s voice interjected with, “The timeline would essentially collapse Captain Lance. Given that this is what would be considered an anachronism of unusual proportions.”

They all exchanged worried looks, the situation becoming just a tad more dire than they had anticipated it would be. Sara could practically feel Ava’s worry ratchet up a notch which in turn increased her own. As much fun as it was to have their teammates as babies and to have them around, they needed this fixed as soon as humanly possible.

“As I said, do you two have  _ any _ ideas?” Sara asked Ray and Nate, getting even more worried.

“Ah… well… we think so?” Nate looked unsure but he hurried to finish his train of thought with the murderous glares he received. “We do! We just need a few hours to get it together and make sure everything is in working order. Right, yep, we’ll call you when it’s ready!” He scurried away from the camera, Ray throwing him a sympathetic look at his rapidly retreating form.

“He’s right, we do have an idea of what to do. I’ll have Gideon send you a message when everything is set up.” Ray looked like he was about to switch off the screen but a noise from behind stopped him. 

It was Charlie, storming in and looking determined to speak about whatever was on their mind. “How is Z?” They asked, not wasting anytime.

Ava and Sara exchanged a glance, definitely intending on bringing this up when Zari was back to normal. “She’s sleeping right now, otherwise I’d bring her in frame. She’s a little bit chaotic, keeps pulling Sara’s hair.” Ava is amused again, getting an indignant scoff from her girlfriend. “And Sara’s mad that Nora and Zari apparently like me more,” she said.

“I am not mad!”

“Anyways, they’re both doing okay. As well as can be expected of Legends turned into babies. Zari gave Sara a scare, apparently she still had her totem on and floated herself on top of the fridge.” 

“Don’t lie, that scared you too.” Sara looked stressed just thinking about said incident. Ava wasn’t going to lie about that. She’d been downright  _ petrified _ .

They had been looking for her earlier, intent on getting her scanned over again to make sure she was really okay but they couldn’t find her in the playpen. That started a massive hunt all over the apartment and then the complex when they couldn’t locate baby Zari. Eventually they had to go back inside, as it was much too cold for Nora to be outside for long and they trudged inside, ashamed and upset about losing Zari. They were certain they would have to call the Legends and get them to help.

Instead, they heard happy babbling as soon as they stepped inside. Seeing as Nora had been asleep in the sling attached to Sara, it could only mean that Zari was nearby. They followed the sounds and found her on top of the fridge, happily chewing on a donut she had found. That only confused the two women more, they didn’t have donuts? And how on  _ earth _ did she get them?

“Ah, you see, that sounds like something to bring up with Nate.” Ray looked worried for the health and safety of his friend. So, instead of telling them exactly why they had to bring up the incident to Nate, he signed off with, “Well, I’ll contact you when everything is together! Please take care of my girlfriend as a baby!”

“Mine too!” Charlie shouted before Ray ended to transmission.

Sara and Ava were just left there, stunned and thinking of all the possibilities of how tonight could go and what exactly could go wrong. Hopefully nothing, but as Legends themselves, one could never be too sure anymore.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava watched as adult Zari and adult Nora stumbled on their feet, understandably confused and unsure of themselves after being trapped in baby form for three days. It was funny to watch them stagger around like they were learning how to walk all over again.

“How are you feelin’?” Charlie asked Zari. They ran their hands up and down her arms, bringing her closer in for a tight hug. They clearly missed her. It was the same with Ray and Nora, the two of them clinging to each other like a lifeline.

Ava felt a lingering sadness hanging around her and clouding her general demeanor. She was obviously thrilled to have her friends back, especially when she considered them two of her best friends. Yet, she still felt that pang of emptiness now that they wouldn’t have two babies in her apartment causing chaos while being lovable at the same time. 

Maybe it was time to address the whole ‘kids’ talk with Sara sooner rather than later. 

Speaking of, Sara wrapped herself in Ava’s arms and rested her head on Ava’s chest. “Well, that was fun.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m going to ever get over how they would behave for me, especially since you are the one who’s babysat before.” Ava was still secretly thrilled with how everything went. She’d been worried that she would be a terrible babysitter for the baby Legends but everything had gone relatively smoothly, minus the incident the other day.

“I’m really not surprised, I think their love for you as adults stayed the same while they are more chaotic around me since we’re always together on the ship.” Sara reasoned and honestly, that sound like a good explanation as any.

They stood there, wrapped up in each other for a few minutes and enjoying the moment of calm they were allowed before the inevitable chaos separated them. Ava was happy in Sara’s arms and resting her cheek on top of the shorter woman’s head, just standing there and existing.

Then Sara threw a complete curveball with the next thing out of her mouth and sent Ava reeling. “So, what do you think about doing that again? But with our own this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you thought or come yell at ms on tumblr @ superstitious19!   
> Im still accepting prompts and please send them to my ask box there, I will do my best to fill them! 😁


End file.
